Day One of Recruiting
by savanna the Almighty Atom
Summary: Leaning of the past, Monique trys to make since of her future. Fighting for friends to stay on her side. Good vs. Evil. Mortal vs. Immortal. What will she choose? Hard or Easy?


DAY ONE OF RECRUITING

His hand clamps around her. "Feisty today?" he whispers slightly taken aback.

She pushes away from his grasp, and forcefully replies, "No." He reaches for her again, and she pushes harder to get out of his grip. He disappears in tongues of smoke and reappears simultaneously behind her.

"Don't test me dear…" he says running his hand through her hair gently, "You know what I want."

"Ah…But do you know what I want?" She pulls herself away from his hand.

"You want everlasting life, do you not?" He walks around her slowly. "I can give that to you… and more…"

His words crush her for a second, before a respond comes to her. "What's the point of living forever when people are dying all around you."

"Fool… It's a gift bestowed on the chosen few, your peers deaths are part of the package unfortunately…you will get used to it… besides living eternally with me at your side seeing things no one else can see, traveling the cosmos at will, 'People', wont even matter…" He steps up to her menacingly, "ultimately darling, it's your choice… but I cannot wait long…" he steps back suddenly, "tell we meet again, Monique…" and disappears without a trace.

"Damn it, I hate it when you do that…" she sighs, "God now I'm talking to myself."

A knock comes from the door. "I heard a ruckus…is everything ok?"

"Yeah fine," Monique replies though the door to her dad.

The door opens, "Listen, we're going shopping for school clothes tomorrow at around two-ish, thought I'd let you know…"

Monique's dad walks to a chair and sits down without an invitation. "Yeah sure whatever dad," says Monique while walking out the door.

"Hey why is your window open?"

"Because it can be," she climbs the steps quickly.

She faintly hears her dad say, "We have air conditioning you know…" He closes the window softly. "Would you rather I turn it off?"

She walks outside pausing on her deck for a second before moving off to a swing set screeching as she sits down. Her phone vibrates, excitingly in her pocket, "Hello?"

"Hey babe, did you turn on the news?" said the voice on the other line.

"No, why?"

"Half the country just lost there electricity, everyone's going crazy!"

"Is your power out?" there was a pause on the phone. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Nope, Missouri is one of the lucky ones, it seems as though there is almost a line were it ends, like an EMP, stopped right around Kansas. Sorry, my phones been messing up lately… Actull- ev- ones have!"

Monique mumbles something under her breath before Brian goes on, "US is speculating sabotage, maybe foreign, or an act of terrorism…they don't know, Hey do y- thi- I co- over? Damn ho- on."

"Ok. Baby."

The dial tone sounds. She closes the phone and slides it easily into her pocket. The wind blows suddenly hard.

"Come in now, everything is going crazy out there!" Monique's mom's head peeks out the door.

"Hang on, mom," says Monique and her mom disappears from the doorway.

Monique stands, "Go away." She feels his presence around her and his eyes on her back. She turns around facing him.

He steps out from behind the tree but still hidden by shadows. "Monique, tell me, who was that..." The wind picks up and she can't suppress a shiver.

"Who was?"

"Who was that on your phone…care to share?"

"No I don't, it's none of your business."

He steps more out of the shadow but still partially hidden. "Why do you persist on resisting me?"

"Why don't you go and give this 'amazing ability' to someone who wants it?"

"IT IS NOT GIVEN," he takes a deep breath regaining control of his anger, "It is awakened child…"

"Well then go awaken some other child!"

"Maybe I shall," he steps the rest of the way out of shadow, with a smirk on his face, "Are you sure of your decision?"

"I never wanted it. You just wanted me to have it."

He laughs, "This world will be consumed… Without your awakening, you shall be as well." He disappears and reappears right in front of Monique. "When you are left behind, I expect no complaints. Now tell me before I leave you for good, who were you talking to?"

"I told you, its none of your business. You know what; at least I won't continue to live with a heart of ice!" She spit the words out, and a truck engine sounds not far away.

He steps back into shadow, laughing, "Your caller approaches…" and with that he's gone.

The truck engine grows louder still and lights appear swiping the trees behind her with a golden light. Monique pales trying to get a grip on her heart beat.

"Monique, NOW!" cries her mother from inside.

The truck stops and Brian steps out, "Hey baby, did I come at a bad time?"

"No, but mom wants me inside, come on," she grabs him by the hand pulling him.

"K," he follows quickly, "You won't believe what's going on out there…"

"You'd be surprised," she muttered to herself and glanced over her shoulder before disappearing inside.

The news is blaring from the T.V. "Mom, What's going on?"

"It appears 90 percent of the US is without power… Officials say the cause is unknown and with that, had left many US citizens into panic, Nation wide chaos has sprung…" says the anchor man off the T.V.

The phone rings. "Can you answer that Monique?" says her father staring intently at the T.V.

"Hey Brian!" says her mother.

The phone rings again. "Monique!"

"Sorry," she grabs the phone off the cradle, "Hello?"

"Hey Monny, Can you tell mom and dad I'm not gonna make it home?"

"Yeah sure, why?" replies Monique.

"All the roads are shutting down… I'm stuck a Chad's until further notice… tell them I said I love 'em and I'll see them soon!" Tarra speaks quickly.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks so much!" Monique hangs up the phone.

Her mother hearing the phone click says, "Who was that?"

"It was Tarra saying she wasn't gonna make it home tonight, the roads are closed."

"The Roads are closing, what's going on…"Her dad mummers more to himself than anyone else.

"Come on Brian," she grabs his hand leading him down the stairs to the basement.

They stop in her room. "I missed you so much!" says Brian pulling her close.

"I missed you too."

"I just thought with all this mess going on… I wanted to be with you…"

Monique smiles, "I know, baby, I know."

"China and Part of Europe are out as well it's not just us…"

"So…"

Brian's face twists, "This is big Monique… really big… I'm just worried about what's going to happen, to everyone, I mean what is this?!"

"I don't know, but it will be alright. You'll see."

"I sure hope so…" he puts his head against hers, "Listen something is going on with me, and I don't know what it is…"

"Wh…what do you mean?"

Brian begins pulling off his shirt. "As I was pulling up to your house, this happened…" Brian points to a uniquely shaped scar on his zyfoid process. "I don't remember getting this…"

Her face drains. "Are you ok?" Brian asks.

"Yeah… me… fine," her words come out choppy.

"It looks like a rock or a seed." He pulls her close. "If there's anything you need to tell me, you know I'm here." His hand travels to Monique's head. Brian takes in her sent and lets it settle in his brain, letting it take over. "I'm so glad I'm here with you." His breath gets heavy and his hand runs down her back. Her lips, so close. Monique's breath tightens.

"Your grandmother is here, she needs help unpac-" her dad pauses in his sentence, noticing a shirtless Brian, "What's going on?"

"Why's grandma here?" she asks ignoring his question. Brian throws his shirt on.

"I don't know, Come on!"

Monique sighs, but follows her dad, Brian close behind.

"Hey Grandma!"

Grandma sits, "oh my…"

"Oh my what? Are you ok?" Brian goes outside to help unpack the car.

"I really don't think it's I who you need to be concerning… look outside."

Brian shouts, partly laughing, from outside, "HOLY CRAP!! WHAT IS THIS!!" Monique runs to the door with her dad following close behind.

"What?" The clouds roll franticly across the sky and the sky glows red.

"Brian! Get in here now!" The wind picks up and roars. Brian begins to run.

Mom makes it into the house before Brian only a step behind. Monique grabs Brian pulling him into a hug. Brian hugs her back but shakily, and he falls taking Monique to the floor with him. Blackness consumes Brian.

Monique stands trying to get Brian to his feet, her dad helps take him to the couch.

"Is he ok?" a voice asks.

"Yeah, he's just knocked out, he should be fine," replies another voice. "Did you call the Ambulance?"

"No, phones down…"

Monique hears people talking but can't place them. One voice comes to her strongly, "No one can help him."

"You can't have him!" she mutters.

"Not your choice," the voice says again laughing.

"Monique did you say something?" her father asks.

"Go to hell you can't have him!" she screams out.

Grandma lights a candle. "Dear, settle yourself, your fine."

"What was that about?" asks father, lighting another candle.

"I think we're all a little scared, it'll be ok, at least we have each other!" says mother.

Monique screams as pain tears down her side. "Monique?" says father.

"Let her be, she will be fine…" grandma replies.

Lightning flashes and the candles blow out. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE'S SCREAMING!!"

"She'll be fine," says grandma again. Monique stops screaming and topples to her side almost delirious with pain. She rips at her shirt trying to get the pain to ease. Her breath comes up short and blood seeps through her shirt. James and Samantha scramble to find light unaware of a bleeding Monique.

Grandma stands "Get out of this place you wretched creature…"

Monique's eyes open, candles flicker to life and Brian breathes deeply. She moves fully aware of the pain in her side, "Brian?"

Grandma sits slowly saying, "He will awaken when he can, when he's done. The best thing for you dear and him is for you to stay close to him."

"What was that all abo- Monique your bleeding all over the carpet!"

"I know, sorry," her voice becomes weak for a second.

"What happened?" mother starts in.

"She fell, hard. Are you ok, dear?" Grandma says cutting in, she gives Monique a sharp look. Monique swallows and nods.

"I'll go get bandages!" says Samantha running off, and retuning quickly. "Where's it at honey?" Monique shrugs but lifts part of his shirt covered in blood. "God it's bleeding pretty bad, this should slow the bleeding," she mumbled wrapping her tightly with gauze.

"No it wont…" grandma says under her breath.

"Thanks mom," Monique replies ignoring grandma's comment that she could hear perfectly but her mom couldn't.

"Oh your welcome dear, anything else you need?"

Grandma cut in again, "She needs space, let her rest…"

"No, I'm fine but I need to go change shirts," she says slowly moving to her feet.

Grandma stands suddenly, "Uh, I'll get it for you, just stay right here…and don't get away from Brian…"

"No grandma you can't go down the stairs, I'm fine."

"Monique! Please don't tell me what I can and can't do, your mother can get it," she says laughing quietly.

"What's gotten into you grandma I can get a shirt myself!" Monique moves quickly before anyone can voice an opinion. She grunts as the pain flares down her side but she keeps going, she enters her room.

"Moni-..ohhh..." says grandma.

She reaches her closet and pulls out the first shirt, but its to small so she throws it back in and grabs for another.

"Ahh that's to bad, I liked that one…" a voice sounds from behind her.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back?"

He laughs menacingly, "My dear don't flatter yourself so, I've come for something else this time, you just happen to be here… so, I thought I'd say hello!"

"What are you doing?"

"My job child, this is what I do…I am a recruiter, and never have I had such trouble…"

"Well its just begging. What ever you want you can't have it!" Voices yell from up stairs, "why are you doing this?"

"I ALWAYS get what I want, I have to get what I want, and what I want is something that you, you pathetic flesh mortal, don't want me to have. YOU THINK I WOULD GO OUT OF MY WAY TO MAKE YOUR PETHITIC LIFE HAPPY," he pause to laugh, "I'm glad I didn't take you, you don't live in reality... by the way, you should have listened to your precious grandmother..." He disappears again.

"I know you can still hear me, you pathetic beast you said you wanted me to live beside you? If I do what you ask will you not harm him?"

"Monique!" Grandma yells.

"I know you can hear me!" Monique rushes up the stairs stumbling and finally slumping next to the couch.

Brian twitches violently. "eshal, ohmar, extosh, snezze, DAMN you monstrosity!! MONIQUE!! I need you."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!" yells James. Samantha dials a nonworking phone.

"WHAT?" screams Monique?

Grandma is holding down a twitching Brian. "What makes you happy…AHH…What makes you happy more than anything…URG!!" she struggles with Brian, "in the entire WORLD?!"

"Him," Monique barley whispers.

"THINK ABOUT HIM, DREAM ABOUT HIM, WALK HIM TO THE LIGHT!! AHH, I CAN'T DO THIS FOR LONG!!"

Monique looks shocked, "What are you talking about?"

Brian throws Grandma off of him and screams. "Brian! Brian," she says grabbing at his fwaling arms. "Shhh… baby, it will be alright, lie still, come back to me!"

Grandma's voice comes from the other side of the room from where she fell, "You can't fight them physically, there to advance for that, you must," her voice broke off and started again, "Be strong emotionally!"

Brian begins laughing horribly.

"What are you talking about mom? What's going on?"

"I can't," Monique replies tears streaming down her face, "No no no." She straightens up eyes flashing in menace, "I told you to let him go!" She felt his brow, which was burning; she moves her hand across his face resting her hand on his lips. "You should have done what I said," her voice was rather clam. Her lips touches his, she calls to him, she feels him, and she breathes him.

"Monique!" yells her mom.

Brian begins laughing and choking out words. "NO…no…no."

Monique pulls back frightened, "Brian! Grandma what do I do?"

"AHH," says Brian.

"Don't stray from him… he'll be fine…" says grandma.

She moves, feeling slimy stuff getting pushed against her elbow and realized that she never changed into the shirt that was sitting on the floor next to her. Brian shoots up, "DAMN… you…" Brian falls back down his breath becoming rough.

"AHH."

"What's going on grandma? What's wrong with him?"

Grandma walks to the set she was in earlier.

"Please answer me Grandma! I need to know."

"Many years ago, I began studying a little into the bible, but not the bible you know, another one. One so dark, so dark, that it was locked far away so that know one would could learn from it's telling..." she gave a short laugh, "yeah, that's exactly what they wanted, for us to be ignorant of these coming times. A few others and I studied together, long and hard. So that hopefully one day, we could shed our knowledge on the world, so that we could, prepare... but unfortunately, some of us strayed…"

"But why, why us? Why is this happening to him and me?"

"Dear, you think you are the only one? heavens no, everywhere children are recruited, for the war. When they are recruited it's an act of great evil. So great, it can wipe out any power source, and plunge the world into darkness. Everywhere the lights go out the one is recruited."

"What happens if you refuse to be recruited?"

"You don't… The children aren't suppose to refuse. You've shaken there foundation, quite a bit," she smiled, "I knew I didn't have to come back. I knew you were good a heart…"

"Come back? Come back from where?"

"My little vacation... my study session, some of use are still good, but I must admit. I was sure it wasn't going to happen so terribly quick. The power is still in you it's just harder for you to tap, and siphoned without there guidance of course, but who needs there guidance! When you have me?"

"Are you saying I am/was the one?"

"You are one of the ones; there are some more of you out there I'm sure, who turned down the offer. When you were willing to join him, it was out of a just cause, he couldn't do that that would burn him inside and out..."

"What would happen if one is recruited?"

"Then they are transformed, into a suitable envoy, for there demons, they're soldiers, to be taken over, and used as a puppet. It's despicable... the children are still there, and sometimes they know full well what there doing, the evil consumes them, and turns them inside out, it's a bond between innocence, and pure utter evil, who knew the bond would yield such a catastrophic result."

"How do they choose the one to try to take?"

"Like puppies in a pin. They take the strongest, if that one is taken or refuses to be taken, they move to the next best one. The demon tried to take Brian at his weakest point, would've succeeded to if it weren't for you."

"Why does it make a difference if I'm close to him or not?"

"As you are a very strong girl, you still have to be physically close, to "be" with him, you do not yet have the capability of a distanced bond, or at least a strong one. Together, your love might fend of a piece of crap like Duderade, but you have to train, if you are going to be ready for a real challenge."

"What are you talking about? Bond?"

Grandma laughs, "My dearest, you have a terrible amount to learn, in such a terrible amount of time."

The voice comes burning back, "You know she tells lies, You know we would take much better care of you, here. She's wrong about the chosen one." The voice drifts off again.

"…Tonight was day one of them recruiting, there are going to be 7 days, in that time you need to learn much, after wards, you need to seek out the others like you. Hopefully they are as prepared as you... I, after I teach you a thing or to, will retreat back to my counsel, for a long over due meeting..."

She closes her eyes to the pounding pain in her head. She lays her head on Brian's chest. "When's he going to wake up?"

"When he's done..."

"Done what?"

"He is making his decision, like you did, lets hope, with you at his side, he makes the right one..."

"What if he doesn't? I'm I just suppose to sit back and let him go?" she all but spit the words out.

"He won't make the right decision with you thinking that!"

"I'm just asking!"

"And I, my dear, am just answering…"

"Thank you," she said not really meaning it.

"Your mind is your most powerful tool in this battle, it'll take some getting use to, you know, you've grown up thinking it was muscle that gets your through conflicts, but one must stop and think, what controls the muscles. Your welcome, I shouldn't have snapped at you so..."

"Mom, what are you telling her? What counsel? What's an Envoy, were a-" he stops suddenly again, but this time it's different. Grandma is mumbling to herself harshly everything seems to lose movement.

She stops muttering, "I think we need some peace and quite."

Brian takes a deep breath. "Baby?" asks Monique.

Brian sits straight up, Grandma looks alarmed.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!" Brian falls back. Grandma chuckles from her seat. Her head hurts too much to ask.

Brian starts to get up, slowly. "Hello dear, would you like a drink?" asks Grandma

Brian coughs, "Yes please!"

"Thought so," Grandma walks into the kitchen.

"Baby, are you ok?"

Brian looks at her, "yeah, just really thirsty."

"Here you are!" says Grandma handing him a cup. He drains the cup and when he sets it down, Monique throws her arms around his shoulders. He hugs her back, hesitant, but then stronger. "Hey baby, what's wrong? How long was I out? Uggg, I had the worst dream…"

"I wish this was a dream," she mumbles.

"Hey, why is your father just sitting there…is he ok?"

"Fine, He's fine…" says Grandma, "Brian, can you lay back down like you were?"

"Uh…ok."

Monique's face twists to a grimace as pain once again flares down her side. "What are you doing?"

"I need the both of you to assume your same positions as you were when your father froze, It will make it easier on him, Please dear, just do it!"

Monique moves silently next to the couch. Brian lies back down and Grandma settles herself back into the chair. She closes her eyes softly and bows her head gently the air tightens and everyone's ears pop.

"-re my cigarettes..." finishes James.

"Dad you don't smoke."

James stands, "Yeah and the greatest country in the world doesn't fall to pieced in a matter of hours," he descends the stairs into the basement.

"Where's mom?" Monique asks.

"James?"

"Yeah!!" his voice faint and strained from physical activity of going down the stairs.

"Grandma where's mom?"

Ignoring Monique's question, "Me and the kids are gonna take a walk…we'll be back shortly, I think they deserve a bit of fresh air after what's happened to them…"

Monique stands helping Brian to his feet as well.

"What about Brian, I thought he was in a coma or something!" asks dad his voice getting louder as he comes up the stairs.

"He's awake now and feeling fine."

"Does everyone have what they need?"

Monique reaches for Brian's hand. "James we're going to be gone for a while, we should be back by 9 at night," Grandma stands, "dear can you fetch me my cane, my legs are a bit tired."

"But it's only noon."

"Ahh it is isn't it, bye." Monique grabs the cane from beside the door and hands it to a grateful Grandma.

"Where are we going?" asks Brian.

"Good question, it's crazy out there!" says James.

"You have no idea," Grandma replies under her breath.

"You could get mugged… or, or-"

"It's just a walk James, It will be fine…"

"Dad there's three of us."

"Monique! They will mug you all, more money."

"Bye, dad"

"James they are just as susceptible to earth's sins in here as there, come on, Monique…"

"Just be careful!" said James as they walked out the door.

They cross the street, walking along the sidewalk. "The sky is red, why?"

"Intertwining dimensions."

"Wha…"

Monique cuts in, "Grandma he doesn't know what you are talking about he was sleeping remember?"

"Monique dear, please explain our situation to Brian, I'm a little tired at the moment…"

"What situation, Monique what's going on?"

Monique is at a loss of words for a second before saying, "What I don't know how to explain it!!"

"You should, the information I gave you, could depend on your survival soon," she said turning to Brian, "Lift up your shirt."

"Uh."

"Don't flatter yourself boy, do it." Brian lifts his shirt and Monique giggles, because of how forcefully Grandma sounded when she told him to lift his shirt. Grandma turns to her, "What's so funny dear? Your not excluded outta the fun!" Brain laughs this time and Grandma slaps him on the head, "Pay attention! This is serious, Monique lift your shirt up, and remove the bandages."

For the first time Brian notices her shirt stiff with blood. "God why does the fate of the planet have to rest on preschoolers?" Monique sighs pulling up the side of her shirt, which cracked the dry blood and she pulls the bandages off. "Why dear it's stopped bleeding, what do you know, by the way nice scar both of you."

"Why did his not bleed?"

"Duderade didn't have to force his way into Brian."

"But he wasn't even in my mind?"

"Who's Duder…" asks Brian.

"Duderade is a demon. The one that came to you in your sleep," she paused looking at Monique and continued, "Yes he was, how else do you think you heard him, smelled him, saw him, tasted him? He's still there too, the scar proves it."

"You can't be serious," said Brian.

"I am, but are you?"

"I'm, I'm serious!"

"Ok Brian."

"About what," asks Monique looking between the two of them.

Grandma sighs, "This whole entire situation that god has thrust upon the two of you, it's a lot of responsibility, but you are a Hawpkins, you were made for this child!"

"I thought you said we aren't the only two?"

"I did, why else do you think I brought you out here?" The air behind Grandma sizzles.

"You hear that?" Monique asks ignoring the sizzling air. She walks to a fence off to the side and climbs over. Brian follows her. Grandma stays put on the sidewalk. The Sizzling gets intense and a body slowly appears.

"Are these the ones?" asks the figure stepping next to Martha.

"Yes Charles, these are the two."

"Nice couple, any of your kin?"

"The girl, she's my granddaughter," replies grandma still looking at the spot where Monique and Brian disappeared at.

"I hope they are as brilliant as you describe."

"Me too," mumbles Martha. "These the ones you were talking about, Charles?"

"Perhaps…"

Monique lands bending her knees slightly and Brian lands next to her in a similar fashion. The move silently toward the house, and they begin to edge along the side. They reach the edge of the house and glance in the yard, a girl stands in the yard talking to something not there, words come out of her mouth but there is no reply.

"Sarah," she whispers to Brian.

"Who?"

Sarah, no older than nine, steppes back and trips. Monique steps into the open pulling Brian out with her. "Scaring little children now? Sarah, come here Sarah!" Sarah looks between them confused.

"Monique what's going on?"

"She has to make the choice between us and them," Monique takes a deep breath, "Come here Sarah, we can protect you from him, but you have to come to us."

Sarah stands slowly.

"The demon will take her if we stand here and so nothing, Martha!" says Charles walking forward.

"No Charles, stay."

"I'M NOT YOUR DOG MARTHA!" Martha begins muttering unfamiliar words under her breath, Charles stops frozen.

"Charles, you and your impatience!"

"Sarah."

"Ha, you think you can stop me?" says Duderade. Monique can see him now and so can Brian.

"Uh…Sarah, I'm new to what's going on too, but that man doesn't look very nice," says Brian, trying his best.

"Sarah, You know me, I babysat you remember. He's evil you know what that means, if you go with him, when you die you will go you-know-where."

Brian jumps in all the sudden, "Sarah, what are you suppose to do if a stranger offers you candy?"

"Silence, if you go with me you will never die!!" Duderade laughs.

"Brian you're a stranger to her too!" she says loud enough for only him to hear.

"But your not! I'm just trying to help!"

Sarah takes a step back from Duderade. "That's it Sarah, come here." Monique squats down and opens her arms. The air churns uneasily. "Duderade, if she comes to me you can't touch her again. She will be free from you." Sarah moves more steadily towards Monique.

"NO! Sarah I'll play games with you: I'll teach you how to use your new power even," Sarah pauses for a moment.

"Sarah if you go with him you'll never see your parents again or any of your friends." She runs for Monique knocking her over in the process.

"Damn you Monique, You keep tampering with my work and I'll SLIT YOUR THROAT!!" He regains control over his voice, "No matter, there are plenty other, but I will get you in the end, Monique, and not even Brian will be able to save you from that fate!" He disappears.

"Brian, you climb over the fence and I'll hand you Sarah."

Brian climbs landing with a thump on the other side and reaches back over for Sarah.

Grandma closes her eyes. Charles begins where he left off.

"What th- MARTHA!"

"Charles, look."

Monique hops the fence and takes Sarah back from Brian.

"You two have fun?" asks Grandma.

"No, who's the guy in blue?" says Brian curtly.

"I am Charles Chuckberrie; I am a member of the council! You much be Monique and you…"

Monique sighs and mumbles under her breath, "not you too."

"I'm Brian; I'm Monique's boyfriends."

"Well nice to meet you and who's this little one?"

"This is Sarah."

"Can she not speak for herself?" asks Charles rudely.

Sarah snuggles closer to Monique, "She's shy, leave her alone!"

"Well she is a young child," he turns back to Martha, "I think its time you meet my kin!"

"God dam…ng, Are we ever gonna get a break?" she asks Brian under her breath.

"No," he breaths back.

The ground shakes, and Charles yells, "He's a gentle soul, but his looks don't do him justice." The Earth gives away in a crash and Sarah's house is partly destroyed.

Monique face pales, she shoves Sarah into Brian's arms and runs into Sarah's partly destroyed house. "Tanner! Risha!" they hear her faintly.

A 9-10 ft tall demonic creature lifts out of the crater. The creature is humanoid with folded wings, and curled horns, he begins his way towards Charles. Monique runs back out of the house, tears stream down her face, the word "Run" frozen on her lips.

"Relax yourself child..." says Charles. The creature bends down to Charles face.

Charles looks up.

Monique takes Sarah back from Brian.

"...Sorry about the house..." says the creature.

Charles smiles, "It's ok... you might have hurt a couple of people, but it should be fine...klutz"

"NO, NO, NO, were they at!!"

Monique swallows trying to keep her anger in check and to not scare Sarah anymore than she already is.

"I don't know... ask Monique..." Charles gives her a look, almost cocky.

"Monique... uh... where are the hurt people..."

Monique fumbles for a moment, then covers Sarah's ears. "They're dead!" A new set of tears come and Brian pulls her and Sarah against him.

"WHAT IS THIS MONSTROUSITY!! CHARLES!!" Martha screams.

"Ahh, did not see that one coming..." says Charles ignoring Martha.

Charles turns to the creature, "You've left this child parentless, you FREAKING CLUTZ, could you have not done a better job than that!!"

"I'm, I'm sorry Charlie... it's...it's so dark in there... I-I-I..."

"Shut UP, JUST SHUT UP..."

"No you shut up, you're the one who called him! He didn't mean to! And if you guys are so powerful, then go bring then back to life!" Monique turns and starts to walk off. "Brian you have to stay with me." Brains stands still not knowing what to do.

"I-I-I could go make 'em better Charlie; I could make 'em better..."

"...ROBBERT!!... That could kill you!!"

"I-I-I-I, I know that Charlie..."

Martha breaks in, "Don't they're ripped in half you'd only be bring them back in a lot of pain."

"I-I, no... I can fix this..." says Robert

"She's right Robert... it's done..."

Robert moans, "NOOOOOO where are the h-h-hurt people Monique!" A huge sob breaks his lips, "the hurt people... where are... NOOO, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Charles rolls his eyes, "oh for heavens sake Rob..."

"Ohh, this is dreadful..." says Martha.

Sarah screams she begins twitching; Monique sets her down and pulls her shirt up a little. A line shaped scare brightens and then vanishes, Sarah stops screaming. "Grandma it's gone. The mark is gone."

"Uh..." Martha had a far away look, almost lost in though.

"Whys it gone?"

Robert lays down whimpering.

"Because you claimed her, you shoved him out and now your there instead," she begins muttering to herself.

Brian asks, "she, 'claimed' her?"

Grandma still muttering pauses for a moment to say, "...right...uh... makes since...Oh... my... trusted, Yes you got her to come to you; got her to reject him and you told him that when she came to our side he had no claim on her."

"What does that mean?"

Charles sighs, "it means, boy that the child is forever safe."

Grandma continues, "That he can't touch her anymore. She is free from him and all the other recruiters."

Brian act instantly, not really hearing Martha finish, "Shut up you prick, nobody asked you!"

"Hold your tongue, boy!" Charles flares back.

"Brian? Charles?" Martha scolds.

"Ya, oh ya, why won't you come over hear and hold in for me?"

Charles takes a deep breath, "Save it for the demons child..."

Monique breaks in this time furious. "He's not a child and neither am I. Stop saying that. This is all new to us you guys have had years so stop being so inconsiderate!!"

Monique picks Sarah up again, and Grandma begins walking to Monique threatingly.

"Fair enough..." says Charles and adds under his breath, "child..."

"Wait, wait, we can't do this..." says Martha stopping. Monique involuntarily steps back into Brian. "We have to be strong together; this is only making us weaker..."

Charles cuts in, "she's right, you know... we can't be at each others throats like so, the demons will use that against us..."

Robert raises his tear stained face "b-b-but I did a really bad thing Charlie..."

"Yes…you did…"

A cloud forms at chest level, cracks and a person appears. "Hello Martha! And Charles..." She says, her voice lowering at the second name.

"Briana! How good to see you!" grandma sputters a little flustered.

"You too, Martha! And these are?" she gestures at the kids standing astonished.

"BRIAN," he blurts, "I'm Brian. You appeared outta thin air…"

Briana smiles, "Well nice to meet you Brian… And yes, Yes that I did."

Brian sits down muttering to himself, "This is too much…" The sky churns uneasily, the red glow deepens to look like a bleeding sky.

"Yes well we can only take so much at one time, unfortunately we don't have that kinda time. Oh and I imagine, Monique, your grandma didn't tell you, but look at her other side." Briana points to Sarah.

"How did… How did you know my name?"

"Your grandma speaks a lot of you, but I don't know who this charming little girl is?" Charles, annoyed at Briana, goes to violently scold Robert. Martha follows closely behind ready to step in if need be. "But do look at her side. No the other side." She says as Monique moves to look at her hip.

"Her name is Sarah and why does she have a green line on her side?"

"You see you both have the mark of the recruiters which is a red shape, and shape depending on a lot of thing. Since you protected her you took responsibility and now instead of having the mark of the recruiters she has the mark of you, the good side, and I take it from the shape of hers she's got a pretty good power…"

"So you're saying you can tell someone's power by the shape of there mark?"

"Yes and no, you can sometimes but other times you can't it depends on lots of things like who your recruiter is and what there gift is. So sometimes…" Briana reaches out for Sarah and Monique unwillingly lets her go.

Grandma cuts in, "Charles, CHARELS, stop, just STOP, I think the poor creature has had enough for one day, Jesus Charles…"

"Martha, I can handle this, Thank you…"

"Obviously not! You got this little girl's parents killed and you almost ruined Brian and Monique's training earlier… and for some reason your scolding this poor soul!! It was YOU, CHARLES except responsibility!!"

Charles sighs and rolls his eyes, "Your right Martha... I'm just a big screw up…"

Martha, ignoring Charles, walks to Robert. "There, there Child, your fine, Shhh, calm down, your ok, your fine…"

Robert struggles for air dew to his weeping. "I hurt the people, I did a really bad thing, I hurt them, i-i-i did a r-r-really bad t-t-thing!"

"Aw, you didn't mean to, it's ok, your fine dear, there in a better place, hear, you wanna see something extra special?" Grandma reaches inside her bag.

"Hey, hey guys, you see that…" Brian says being ignored.

"Here sweetheart, his will make you feel better!" says Martha pulling out a butter scotch candy.

"What Brian?" asks Monique.

"There's a lot of dust stirring down the highway…"

"Don't worry about that dear; it's just the recruiters trying to scare you." Briana smiles and stifles a laugh.

Robert takes the candy and quickly puts it in his mouth. "See that girl over there… her name is Sarah."

"Briana, I think Brian and I need some time to think and work things out, but I don't think Grandma understands that, so were gonna go back to my house and please protect Sarah, if anything happens to her…" Monique trails off after hearing Roberts say her name.

"S-S-Sara."

"Yes, Sarah. If you wanna go make things better Robert, you should go apologies to her, I'm sure she will appreciate it!" says grandma gesturing at Sarah.

"Oh, oh, no, no, I'm… I don't do well with… girls…" stammers Robert.

"Oh dear," grandma chuckles, "You should go talk to her, I hear she like kittens."

"He's a mighty large kitten," Charles mumbles under his breath.

"Come on Brian."

"Mk…" says Brain off in his own world.

"You two stay together don't even be in two rooms."

"Heh, um… that shouldn't be a problem…" Briana smiles and Monique and Brian make their slow way back to her house.

"Oh, really, well, I'll just say hi or same thing…" Robert says beaming with pride. He walks toward Sarah uneasily. Martha and Charles watch.

"Uh, uh, I heard tat, you kittens, I mean tat you like kittens…" says Robert shaking.

Once in her room, Monique slumps to her bed. Brian lays beside her, "Wha… What's going on Monique…"

"I don't know, does you head hurt?"

"Yeah, Hurt is an understatement…" says Brian sarcastically.

"Feel like it will never recover?"

"Uggg, I feel that way… I'm hoping I'm dead wrong…"

Monique stands up, "I need to change shirts."

"I…I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick…"

"Yeah but what about…" ask Monique.

Brian raises his eyebrows and says, "I think if we separate for two seconds, it should be fine… Monique?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh nothing… I'll be back." He turns for the stairs but she grabs his hand.

"No, tell me."

"I-I just don't want to lose you…" he almost chokes on the words.

"You won't."

"I feel as though… I feel as though…" his stomach growls and he reaches for his stomach, "I got to go!"

"Ok… Brian. Go."

He stumbles up the steps and Monique hears a door slam upstairs. Monique goes back into her room. "Um… What to wear what to wear?" she mumbles to herself. She gets a washcloth with some water on it and wipes the dried blood off her side. She pulls out black cargo pants and a black shirt and slips easily into both. She pulls on some boots and sits back on her bed. Monique gets up and crosses to her mirror, brushing out her hair.

"Jesus, What did I eat?" He sits on the toilet. "AHH, UGGG, OW, OW…" Brian gets up after wiping and looks in the mirror, "Not bad, not bad," He makes several faces and then says, "Hiiiyaa… What you looking at, huh, Come on Duderade, lets see what you got big boy, come on, Hiiiyaa!!"

He walks to the toilet to flush, "What the… What is that?... Rocks?..." He wonders to himself and then flushes, "…Ok, whatever. Its all good, at least it's outta your system…" He glances again at the mirror and does a muscleman pose.

"OOOO a scale…ha I bet I'm skinnier than a rail…" Brian steps up on the scale, "WHAT!? 220?... Is this thing broken?" He slaps the machine and tries again with the same results. "Wow, ok then…" He leaves the bathroom in a huff.

Brian walks into Monique's room and she's lying on her bed with her eyes shut.

"Scales broke… Hey, wow, you look…nice…"

"What? Thanks."

"Your scale, it's um, not working correctly, it says I'm 220 pound." Brian laughs, "Its all muscle baby!" and he flexes.

Monique rolls over and gets up off her bed.

"What's that…" He picks a pebble off his hand, "Ouch, I don't remember falling…" Brain tosses the pebble and sits down on her bed, "What's going on Monique, Why are people appearing out of thin air?"

She pulls him into a hug, "Cause maybe they just wanna freak us out."

Brian smiles and chuckles, "I would like to freak you out." He grabs her around the waist, she smiles kissing him lightly. Brian responds by kissing her more passionately.

She puts her hand to his face, "Baby, Promise me you wont run away from this. We are in this together, tell the end."

Brian grabs her hand, kisses it and then rubs it on his face, "I would never desert you…"

"Ok… Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Heh, I promise…" says Brian. Monique smiles and he says, "Hey you promise you won't do anything rash as well…"

"Fine." Brian puts his head against Monique's. "Um... I wonder what we're gonna do about sleeping since we have to be in the same room and all…"

"Well… I guess I'll sleep on the floor… unless you feel like sharing your bed."

"Yeah, I guess, I wouldn't mind sharing…" She sighs and giggles.

"Yeah," he fake coughs, "Yeah, totally, um yeah, because I mean the floor like, you know, with my back and all…"

"Yeah I know…"

Brian smiles, "Come here you.." he tackles her on the bed.

"Charles… What is this creature?" says Martha quietly to Charles.

"Why Martha, Don't you recognize a Envoy, when you see one?"

Martha's face pales and she says, "What did you say, Charles?"

"Martha, Robert is the world's first and only Envoy.. that likes kittens."

"Are you saying that a demon bent on Earth's annulations, is playing with a nine year old girl?!"

"No Martha you're the one who said that," Charles laughs as if he made a joke, "Pish Posh, Robert is different… before all this happened… Robert was a small seventeen year old boy, but Robert wasn't quite… right in the head… Martha, the boy was a retard."

Grandma shuddered, "Mentally challenged Charles…"

"Right, Right… Whatever, anyways, when the demon tried to mettle with Robert, something happened and instead of the demon replacing Roberts continence, it was visa-versa. Now Roberts personality is in a powerful Envoys body, fully equip with all the powers!"

"Charles.. you never cease to amaze me, you know that… WHAT IF IT TURNS ON US, CHARLES?"

"Quiet yourself… It wont happen. I've checked, the demon is completely destroyed…"

Robert laughs, "Sometimes, I like to pet them on the back, cause it makes them go all CRAZY!!" He rolls on the floor and Sarah copies.

"AND SOMETIMES THEY'LL TALK!!"

"YEAH, L-L-LIKE THIS," Robert mutters an unrecognizable noise.

"N-NO LIKE THIS," she makes another sound. They both crack up laughing and start rolling around trying to stop.

"Brian," Monique giggles.

"What?! I just wanna lie down… and kiss you!!" Brian leans forward and brushes his lips against hers. He kisses her again over and over.

Brian stops wrestling Monique and looks into her eyes. "What?"

"You're just so beautiful… I dream about you more than there are stars in the night sky, Moniqué…" He begins kissing her and in between kisses he says, "I can't imagine being with any other women, but you…"

"Baby…" Monique groans. He runs his hand up her belly then chest, pausing only for a moment, then up to her neck. With his other hand he grabs her wrist and he puts it down flat on the bed, moving it up a ways. His kisses get harder. He moves his way between her legs, slowly and gently and starts kissing her neck. She sighs. He pause's just above her flesh, smelling her sent, then he takes his hand that's on her neck and tilts her head back.

"I… love you Monique."

"I know. I love you too."

Brian kisses her neck, his teeth glide over her flesh, wanting to bite, waiting for the chance. The past comes back to Monique in a flood. Her breath catches and Brian assumes it's good. He lets his teeth dig into her silky skin. Her breath catches again but this times it is Brian's fault. Brian takes his other hand from Monique's neck, and grabs a hold of her back, lifting her body to his mouth. Monique's heart speeds.

Brain takes his hand from her wrist and slides it under her shirt slowly. He runs his hand over her flat abs, flesh to flesh, his hand continues wondering. He moves his hand to her breast, he begins messaging it, taking in Monique's beauty. He kisses her again harder this time. Monique moves her hand to his chest. Brian breath gets harder and faster. "Oh, Monique, I don't know what's gotten over me…" he continues kissing her.

"I don't know either, but whatever it is…" she pauses because he kisses her lips, "I kinda like it…"

"Oh yeah?" Brian pulls his shirt off, revealing his upper body. She just smiles. He kisses her and with each kiss he pushes up on her.

Briana walks up to Grandma and Charles. "Hey Bree, oh my, it's nine already, we must get some rest for tomorrow…" says Grandma.

"I couldn't help but over hearing your… conversation, but, are you telling me that that is an Envoy?"

"In so many words…yes Briana," says Charles.

"Charles informed me that the demon has been vanquished…" says Martha.

Briana smile now completely gone, "…no matter, we cannot have a ENVOY, walking amongst us, it's preposterous!"

"Listen… we need to make our way back to the house… theirs food there, and beds… we'll talk more later, I'm very tired…"

"ROBERT, its time to go!" yells Charles.

"Aw… Charlie, I don't wanna!"

"And where's he going to stay. He can't fit in a house his too tall," says Briana.

"NOW Robert, come on, you can continue conversing with your friend at the house…"

"What does… con, conve, confes…" Briana picks Sarah up.

"Ahh, I guess hell have to stay outside than…"

"Conversing, it mean to talk it someone!" yells Sarah.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," says Robert.

Martha says trying to draw every ones attention, "let me lead you, its right over here…"

"I wanna ride Robby!" exclaimed Sarah squirming.

"I don't get it…" says Charles to Martha.

"What Charles?"

"How that little girl is acting around Robert… as if there old friends… it's kinda ridiculous…"

"There is nothing ridiculous about it Charles!" Martha says, "They're both kids…Who know… maybe that ability to forgive and love… is what makes them so powerful, Charles, don't ridicule something you don't understand! Alright, this is it."

"Aw it looks very homey!" Briana exclaims.

"Um, Charlie… how am I going to fit in tare?"

"Your not, you must stay outside…"

"Ok Charlie, whatever you say… I LIKE IT BETTER OUTSIDE CAUSE IT ISN'T DARK!!" Robert losses control over his voice, due to excitement.

"Robert, make yourself at home in the yard, if there's anything you need, just say, ok?"

"OK NICE LADY. I mean . ok. Nice lady…"

The door crashes open and Monique's dad is standing in the door. "Where were you! I was so worried, I almost went looking for y-" he stops at the sight of Robert.

"HI, I'M ROBERT DO YOU HAVE ANY B-B-BUTTER SCOTCH?!" he dad faints.

"Oh dear…"

"Charles, help him!" exclaims Briana.

"Right, right I'll help…" He laughs at it all. Martha holds the door open. Briana takes one last look at Sarah playing in the yard will Robert and then helps Charles drag James into the house.

Martha yells to Robert and Sarah, "Go around to the backyard please!"

Samantha came out of her room, hearing all the noise. "Wha- Is he ok?!" she saw James in one glance and ran to his side.

"Yes, he's fine just fainted, Oh by the way don't look out in the backyard," says Charles. Monique's mother runs to the window and joins her husband unconscious. "I couldn't help myself…"

Martha sighs. Charles moves James over a little so they can walk by him. "You need to lose weight," he mutters to himself.

Martha sits down in the green leather seat and Charles picks a swivel chair from the desk by the kitchen table. Briana looking out the window says, "I'm not comfortable with this bond I'm observing…"

"They are just two children, wanting to play, let Sarah enjoy herself along with Robert," with an after thought she adds, "Plus the positive energy will help keep the Demons at bay…" Silence covers the room as everyone realizes how little energy they have. Suddenly Martha says, "Speaking of… I'm getting a lot of that… right now…"

"Brian?" They hear voices upstairs.

Brian smiles, "I think they're back…"

"Yeah…"

"It's fine…" Brian hands Monique her shirt and gets up to find his own. "Were did I throw that thing?" She sets her shirt on the bed and moves over to Brian grabbing him and kissing his ear. She bites it and he laughs. He picks her off the ground and sets her on the bed. She leans back and pulls him down on top of her.

"Monique, you better stop tempting me, or you just might get what you want…"

"Oh so I want something now?"

"A lot of what?" asks Charles sitting up a little straighter.

Martha stands up abruptly, "I…I need to check on Monique! Uh… I'll be right back…"

Briana spins faster than a blink of the eye and grabs Martha's arm. "NO! Martha if something happens between them it will only make they're bond stronger and push the demons farther away!"

"Yes…but… I'm sure they can find another way…"

"They aren't looking for a way, you are. They are doing as they feel they should. If they are ready for it than nothing you can do will stop it. It will only delay the inevitable, what are you gonna be with her twenty-four seven? Instincts rule and you stopping them may kill us all. You have to let it play out or you could risk ruining the future."

"Bree, it won't kill us if I just pay her a visit… just to see how she's doing," Martha gains control of her voice so that it is emotionless, to prove her point to Briana.

"NO! Just like you stopped Charles, I'm stopping you. Don't make this into a battle."

"You dare threaten me! And you think your going to tell me how to raise my own granddaughter. Oh Bree, you are sadly mistaken… There won't need to be a battle… Not when you can't move…" Monique's grandma whispers harsh words under her breath.

"Oh, come now. You know your power has no affect on me… I move to fast."

Charles gets up slowly as to not gain any ones interest. He's seen them fight in the past and he doesn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

"…Omar Hashtick!" The air thickens and time stops. Briana is no longer by the window but is now by the door to the basement, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Martha laughs, "You haven't lost your luster, over all these years…"

"Hey I'm not an old grandma yet."

"Ah… would you like to give it a go?" She spits out the words, "Omar Jib!!"

Briana holds out her hand and a light flashes. "I've always been better then you Martha. You know that. So don't waste your time."

"You wanna play hard ball Bree, I'll just grind down there…"

"Are you dumb, you big… ofph?!" yells Bree.

Charles clears his throat. "Martha…She's right." Charles walks between them both, "Lets just leave the children alone… they'll be fine without our interference, I believe Briana speaks with a clear mind in this matter. You need to think this through Martha, If you grind down there and stop them from…" Charles coughs, "…bonding… you are jeopardizing the very thing that you want most, what we all want most, Martha, please…"

The air crackles and Martha disappears, the reappears in her green chair.

"Your right, I can't believe I'm saying this… Charles… I'm so tired…" Martha reclines herself in the chair and closes her eyes.

"Then go to sleep!"

"Maybe I shall, my old bones need rest, and I'm not the young women I used to be…" A small tear springs in the corner of her eye, unnoticed by all.

Charles stands and says, "I wonder if they have any gin, I could use a jolt… Briana, would you like anything?"

"Water will do."

Charles rummages through the fridge and after the excavation of all beverages to the kitchen counter, Charles summons a bottle of water and a bottle of Crown. "Aw, I guess this will do…"

Charles returns to his chair and tosses the bottle of water to Briana. She stops the bottle in the air and lets it slowly drift toward her. "Thanks."

"Those two are still going at it… unbelievable…" says Charles laughing.

"Well you know what, they haven't done anything that bad yet… and anyways you shouldn't be watching them anyways, you perve!"

Charles narrows his eyes, "I was referring to Sarah and her…kitten… dear…"

Briana laughs, "Well you should be more specific."

"We should be less prone to judging people," Charles takes a swig of the Crown, "Tomorrow is another day… you know, I'm starting to believe these children might be able to do something after all..."

"Well that's a first," Martha mutters under her breath.

Charles takes another large swig and continues on, "I just hope this works out, I'm not a big fan of… hoping and everything…I like things written in stone. My old man used to be religious, very much so, very much so indeed…" Charles takes another swig, "His… blind faith got him killed, right in front of me… something I wonder if it was better that way…"

"You gonna drowned if you keep swallowing that much at a time."

"Thas why I strayed form du Jesus, heh, I nefer mutch licked, I mean liked tat stuff, itss to wishy...wasshy…" He takes a huge wallow that leaves the bottle more than halfway empty. "Why you haff so mutch fafth in all o dis?"

"What else is there to believe in?"

"Wright…wright…I ceee… welp, I'm oft to bed, I'll be seeing you tomarrows, night…"

"Night Charles."

"Well, do you… cause I do, I can't help it, you're so beautiful… I hope that isn't going to your head me saying that all the time," Brian pokes her in the forehead softly, laughs and continues, "But it's true, you are beautiful… inside and out Monique."

Monique smiles and kisses him deeply. "You think we should stop, Brian?"

"Why stop, when we've just begun?..."

He kisses her seductively, "Ok then I'll take that as a 'no I don't wanna stop'."

"Alright, can you take this?"

"Take it? Boy can you bring it?" She giggles and struggles to push him off her.

"You gonna find out if you keep going…"

She sighs, "Once again me getting blamed…"

"Once again you taking things to hard, just relax…" he smiles. "One thing at a time, a girl that will save the future someday needs a little love…"

"I was kidding!" she says rolling her eyes and succeeding in sitting up.

"A little love goes a long way they say…"

Monique face turns grave, "They also say that there are demons out there that want to fight us."

"Your right, your right…" Brian scoots next to her, "You know I should be scared outta my mind right now… I probably would be too, but when I'm around you, I feel like I can do anything… You know that dream I had, It was a lot like Sarah's experience…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

Brian breaths in taking a huge breath and letting it out slowly, "I was in this cave… It was dark… my father was somewhere, calling me… I started towards my father, when I got there he was standing in a big room… he said, 'come on son, lets go home.' I went down to him, and as I got to him I started to think about… you, for some reason… as I looked up, my dad became mad, he said, 'NOW son I don't have patients for this non-since!!', I didn't feel right, nothing felt correct… I began think of you even more and he got real mad, as if thinking of you was a crime, he said, 'take my hand now, I have a surprise for you, come on, stop thinking of her, she's not important, come on, NOW!!'. I stopped and looked at him, then I began to reach for him, he became real happy and he started laughing. As I was reaching for him then all of the sudden you were there beside me… I turned to look at you. Dad yelled and screamed and cursed me, and told me to stop thinking of you, that it was ruining him, tearing him apart, so I don't know why but I got mad at you, It was so strange, but no matter how mad I got at you, you just looked into my eyes, you gave me a hug. I felt as though the hug could last forever… and when I looked up my father was gone, instead there was this horrible monster… he spit at me said I was weak like the other one, and then he took off… then… well… that was it, I woke up then…" Brian stops, then resumes shakily, "It's just that, I almost touched his hand Monique, almost, I came really close… and if all of this is true, all that I'm hearing, then… If you hadn't been there…"

Monique smiles a tight smile and says, "Well I'm glad I could help."

"Yeah, I think everyone is!" He laughs and pulls her into a hug. She wrestles to get away. "No, no, no not that easily you don't…" She smiles again but it falters for a second and Brian sees it. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Is there something that you need to talk to me about, Monique?"

"It's just," she clears her throat. "He didn't come to me like he came to you and Sarah."

Brian's hand tightens on Monique's arm. "What did he do?"

"Nothing, never mind forget I said anything."

He grabs her hand, "Monique… come on, tell me what he did… it'll make it better if we are more open with each other."

"He just… he came to me as a lover and tried stuff and I refused him, of everything," she says all in a rush.

"You know what… I think he drives at all our weaknesses… They all do, probably."

"But that's not my weakness… I refused without effort."

"Then… than why did he come at you as a lover?"

"I don't know… he talked about all this weird stuff and immortality… If he wanted me weakness in that then he would have some to me, as you."

"Weird how demons work…"

"NO kidding." Monique's bed sags suddenly.

"Wow, I think one of your springs gave…"

"Yeah I guess it did…"

Brian smiles, "I think we should call it a night, you?"

"Yeah I guess," she rubs her eyes.

Brian slips his shoes off and says, "No telling what tomorrow will bring…"

"Don't remind me."

Brian hops into the bed and pulls the covers over him, "It's kinda cold for summer."

Monique rolls her eyes and picks up her shirt off the bed and she walks to the closet pulling out her PJ's. She walks to the other end of the room where Brian can't see her and slips into them. Then she climbs into bed also.

"You know, I never thought that I would sleep with you…" Brian laughs hysterically, "I'm sorry, I just had to say it… night Monique…"

She rolls over turning away from Brian. "Immature," she whispers to herself.


End file.
